Let's get Physical
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Post-music video with ONJ, and Sue decides to take Olivia out for an evening. Let's see what happens.
1. The Call

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing pertaining to the show Glee. Fox, Paramount and whoever else can have it all they want. (Just clearing the air.)**

So, I was watching the episode "Bad Reputation", you know the one where Sue and Olivia Newton John sing "physical" together? Well, I got a genius idea, because I know I am not the only person in the whole gleek community that saw Sue Sylvester checking out Olivia. (she totally was btw) So, in short, this is a short one-shot thing where Sue and Olivia go on a date, it's a simple intimate restaurant and suggestive movie date, all post-music video, and we will see where everything leads. :]

Sue Sylvester had been avoiding this moment all day, but she knew she just HAD to nip this thing in the bud, no…more like kick it square in the jaw.

Ever since she had done the "Physical" music video with Olivia Newton John, all Sue could think about was… How shall I put this? …"getting physical" with Olivia. Every day since they shot the video, when she was at school, at home, in the car, practicing with her cheerios, and once while she was insulting Will Shuester's hair, Sue did nothing but think about her and Olivia getting together.

It was nine minutes until four, which was when Sue was going to call Olivia and ask her out.

Sue wasn't planning for anything long-term, just one night between the two of them, having dinner and maybe a movie…with a bit of horizontal dancing afterward if the situation called for it… Olivia was at some sort of "Save the Whales" conference or something, Sue couldn't quite remember, but she knew Olivia would be finished and back at her apartment around four. Sue paced back in forth in her office, debating on when the best time to call was, what she should say, how she should say it, if she should be frank about it like she was everything else, or should she beat around the bush, maybe begin with small talk then…

So many thoughts were raging in Sue's mind, and just when she was about to make a final decision, Santana walked in and said, "We're ready Coach."

"Ahh crap!" Sue said, placing one of her palms firmly on her face. She had forgotten all about the cheerios routine they had been practicing since school let out, and were now ready to show her.

"Give me five minutes Santana, and you girls had better be ready. I don't want any sloppy movements in this routine. I want PERFECTION." Sue added the last part with faked confidence, only to get Santana and the girls prepared for regional's again, and to keep the fact that she was so nervous she could vomit between her and God.

Santana strutted out of Sue's office to tell the other girls, while Sue kept her eyes focused on her desk. She stared down the black phone sitting on her desk, hoping somehow it might give her a telepathic link to Olivia, so she wouldn't have to feel so…embarrassed about what she was about to do.

At last, Sue took a deep breath in and walked to her desk as she let it out. Sue sat down in her chair, and closed her eyes for a brief second before dialing Olivia's number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. Just as Sue thought it was about to go to voicemail, she heard a sultry "hello?" with a perfect Aussie accent on the other end. An electric shock ran through Sue, telling her that there was now no turning back from what she was about to do.

"Hey Olivia! It's me, Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach from William McKinley high? Yeah, I was just wondering if you had any plans for um…Friday um…evening?" Sue felt her voice crack as she sputtered out the last part of her question, and could have kicked herself for being such an abomination, until she heard Olivia answer her on the other end.

"Well, no Sue, I don't believe I am doing anything that evening, why do you ask?" Olivia responded in her well toned accent, curious as to what Sue was planning.

"Well, um…I was just wondering um…if you um…?" Sue asked, her last few words running together because they came out so fast. She added another face-palm to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I missed the last part. I think I've got bad reception over here. What did you say again?" Asked Olivia, some of her curiosity now replaced with confusion.

Sue mentally cursed herself for being so nervous and let out a calming breath before she repeated the last part of her question into the phone. "Would you like to go to dinner with me? Friday evening?"

Olivia was taken aback by such a question, her curiosity coming back in full force, not realizing that Sue may have had a "thing" for her, but Olivia graciously accepted the offer, decided on meeting at seven at Olivia's apartment, and almost let out a squeal of happiness has she ended the call.

Many impure thoughts ran through Sue's head as she got out of her chair, and nearly hit the ceiling from excitement as she joyously made her way to the gymnasium.

As soon as she entered, the cheerios began their routine, cheering loud, flipping, rolling, and cart-wheeling every which way past Sunday, throwing girls into the air, and ending with a human pyramid. "Sloppy. That was nowhere NEAR the perfection they are searching for at Regional's." Sue spat disdainfully, her smile disappearing as she saw the infinite amounts of failure attacking the entire routine. "But, being the nice person that I am, practice will end early today. So hit the showers!"

"Speaking of showers…" Sue thought eagerly, "I could use a cold one myself." Sue's devilish grin then came back as she went back to her office to gather her things and head home.


	2. The Beginning of the End?

The Beginning…of the end?

**DISCLAIMER: And again…I do not own anything that pertains to Glee whatsoever!**

So, before everyone completely hates me, this chapter will be the reason why this story is rated T, and if maybe I can get some R&R, I'll go a bit further than…well you'll see where we go for now.

It was Friday afternoon, and so far, the day had gone quite well, which bothered Sue Sylvester to no end. She still felt some sort of impending doom weighing over her the entire day, keeping a sharp eye open to anything that may come her way to try and ruin everything she had planned. Sue ended practice early again with her cheerios, noticing much improvement in their routine, (which she dare not tell the girls) and went home as fast as she could to get ready for her…evening.

Sue made it home in less than ten minutes, wondering how many laws she had broken on the way while she walked into her house. She quickly dropped everything off on her kitchen table, and began removing the jacket of her tracksuit on the way to her bedroom. Sue then picked out the clothes she planned on wearing that evening, laid them out with a matching pair of flats, then moved to the bathroom for a long, hot shower.

As she stepped out, Sue felt so relaxed, she thought she might fall asleep, before the thought of taking Olivia Newton John to dinner kicked her mind into gear.

Sue quickly dried off with her towel and wrapped it around her as she went back to her bed room to get dressed for the evening.

She put on her matching undergarments first, going with a light pink before switching out for a nude color, which she thought would go better. Sue quickly brushed her hair and added a small amount of mousse to give it some shape (yes, she actually used a hair product besides shampoo) and dabbed some make up on her face.

Sue checked the time, noticing she was falling behind on getting ready and quickly got dressed. After she had put her shoes on, Sue looked at herself in the mirror, admiring how good she looked for someone who was only…29. "Ahh, the comfort of track pants with the elegance of dress pants" she added while checking her ass in the mirror.

Before she could finish her thought, her cell phone was ringing, and Sue almost fell apart when she saw who was calling. "He-hello?" Sue muttered into the phone…

"Hi Sue, it's me Olivia. I just wanted to let you know I am going to have to meet you at the restaurant, I am running a bit behind schedule this evening. I hope you don't mind." It was Olivia, and Sue thought for a second she would cry because the date was off, that was…if she hadn't lost her tear ducts in Vietnam.

Sue said all was fine, that she could meet at the restaurant, and hung up the phone. She let out a big sigh of relief before checking the clock for the time, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that it was 5 minutes after 7. She quickly grabbed everything and ran out the door to her car, making sure she got to the restaurant in time to meet Olivia.


	3. The Date Final Chapter

The Date (Final Chapter)

**DISCLAIMER: And again, I own absolutely nothing that pertains to Glee! Fox and whoever else owns it can have it all they like.**

Ok, so I lied in chapter two, it wasn't exactly the reason why this story is rated T, but I lied in chapter 1, because this is no longer a one-shot either. In this chapter, (the final chapter) Sue is at the restaurant waiting for Olivia, she gets there, and they talk, eat, drink, and head to the movie. But what happens after?

Sue barely made it to Breadstix on time, wondering this time how many laws she had broken on the way over. She got out of the car and straightened everything out, before going into the restaurant. She maneuvered through the line of people, almost wishing she had her bullhorn to clear a path. Did they not know who she was? She was freaking Sue Sylvester for crying out loud! Sue kept herself quiet and moved over to the Hostess' podium and stated her name to claim her reservation.

"Party of two? Right this way Ms. Sylvester", chimed the hostess, a bit too cheerfully for Sue.

However, once again Sue kept to herself and followed the young lady to her table. Once she sat down, a waiter came by to take her drink order if she was ready, and offered her some of their famous breadsticks. Sue felt she was in need of a stiff drink, so she ordered an appletini and a glass of water, and wondered if one appletini would be able to suffice until Olivia arrived.

The waiter scribbled something down on a notepad and then left, leaving Sue with nothing but breadsticks and menus. She began poking through the menu for something she hadn't tried before, and the only thing that struck her as suitable for her demanding taste buds was the penne a la vodka, so she decided on that for when it was time to order.

Just as Sue had gotten a breadstick and broken it in half, the waiter was back with her drinks, and asked if she was ready to order. Sue looked at her phone for the time and said, "five more minutes please. I think my date's almost here." The waiter smiled and nodded before trotting back off to wherever the waiters went, which made Sue slightly nauseous, so she took a sip of her water.

Three minutes had gone by, and Sue was just about to order her second appletini when Olivia arrived at their table, and smiled at both the waiter and Sue. Sue's eyes got as big as quarters when she saw how…stunning Olivia looked, and decided to pass on the second appletini, but instead ordered a bottle of their finest chardonnay and two glasses.

After the waiter left, Sue could only admire Olivia's beauty, cut her staring short with some small talk. "So Olivia, how do you like it here in Lima? I hope we're not too boring for you", Sue said smiling.

"No, Sue, not at all! I love it here. I want to apologize for being late though, I went to the spa and stayed a bit too late in the sauna." Olivia replied. Sue couldn't help but be lulled by her amazing Australian accent, and kicked herself under the table for thinking such thoughts.

"Oh it's ok, I was running behind also…" Sue drifted, wanting so bad to change the subject, and used the menu as a distraction. "Say Olivia, have you ever eaten here? Everything on the menu is sensational!" Sue added, handing Olivia a menu. She was hoping it would give her a few seconds to calm her nerves and check on the waiter with their wine.

"Mmhmm, Sue. Have you tried everything on the menu?" Olivia asked sarcastically, and let out a small laugh with it. "Well not everything, but I've read fabulous reviews! They once moved an article about the cheerios in the paper behind the list of restaurant reviews in the paper, and of course since we are the best thing this town has to offer, I needed to see how a restaurant could top Sue Sylvester."

Just as Sue finished her statement, the waiter came back with their wine and poured them both a glass, and the bottle down on the table between the two of them. "Would you ladies care to order now?" the waiter asked, pen and notepad in hand. Sue looked at Olivia, still somewhat nervous, as she folded her menu and placed it on the table and looked at the waiter to proceed with her order. "I'll have the chicken parmesan, Sue, what would you like?" Sue was taking a sip of her wine, and had to put up a finger to give herself another second to let it go down the right way.

"Yes, I'll have the penne a la vodka." Sue told the waiter, curious as to if there was actual vodka in that pasta.

The waiter scribbled some more as he smiled and walked off once again, leaving the two women to themselves, and this time, Sue began an actual conducive conversation with Olivia, and still tried not to seem like she was TOO interested in Olivia.

Twenty minutes went by, with the women still talking, laughing, and drinking. Neither was at all tipsy, but they were both getting rather hungry, and the breadsticks were not exactly cutting it. Just as Sue looked around to see where their waiter was, he arrived with a black tray laden with two steaming plates of pasta, and placed it on a folding stand he brought with him. He placed the plates in front of them, asking if he could get them anything else, and when they said no, he gathered up his tray and stand, said "enjoy" and walked off once again.

The two women enjoyed their dinner and the company, and decided to have dessert and coffee as the waiter came to take their plates and now empty wine bottle away. After dessert, Sue paid the bill and stood up slowly, as to not make a complete fool of herself, since both she and Olivia were slightly tipsy now, and Sue knew she wasn't only tipsy from the alcohol, but from the company as well. As they made their way to the front of the restaurant, Olivia stumbling only slightly in her four-inch heels, and grabbed Sue's hand so she wouldn't fall. The hostess stopped them briefly and said she had called them a cab which was now waiting for them.

The two women thanked her, and walked outside, the cool air almost stripping them completely of their stupor. Sue got into the cab first, stating where she wanted him to take her, which was only a block from the restaurant, and helped Olivia out as she fumbled into the cab. Once Olivia was in the cab, she took off her heels, and Sue placed an arm around her, hoping it wasn't too forward. Once they arrived at the front of the theater, Olivia had pulled some simple black flats out of her purse and put them on as Sue paid the driver. Just as he pulled off, Olivia realized she left her heels in the cab, but decided to let it go, figuring she no longer needed them anyway.

The two ladies then locked arms as they proceeded toward the ticket booth outside of the movie theater. They decided on which movie to see, and this time, Olivia offered to pay, which Sue turned down, and retrieved the tickets.

They made their way into the theater, deciding to order a large soda and split, after they went to the restroom, to speed up the later effects of the wine so neither of them had to go during the movie. Olivia held their soda, her arm still locked in Sue's, who navigated to find the right movie. Once they found their theater, the two women unlocked arms to go up the stairs to find a seating arrangement suitable for both of them.

Sue took the drink from Olivia just as the lights went dim and the movie began, smiling, because the night had gone so well.

As the movie ended, the ladies got up from their seats and walked out, throwing their drink away in the lobby and walking back out into the cool night. Both women had forgotten both vehicles were still at Breadstix, so they decided to just walk there, still arm in arm.

"Oh Sue, would you mind taking me back to my apartment? I just had my driver drop me off at the restaurant so he could have the rest of the evening off." Olivia asked, slightly irritated because she hadn't asked earlier, but was greatly relieved when Sue said she didn't mind at all.

The two women made their way back to the restaurant, talking about the movie the whole way, giggling at how they thought the couple should have just gotten together in the middle of the movie rather than the end like they always do, and how the guy's mother was just wretched, and how the food at the restaurant was just fabulous.

Olivia made a wrong step on the way to the car, and nearly face-planted in the parking lot, cursing under her breath as all of the contents of her purse went flying everywhere.

"Whoa, Olivia, are you ok?" Sue asked, checking on Olivia to make sure nothing was hurt, but she seemed to be fine, and Sue helped her up off the pavement. Once Olivia was up, Sue began to pick up the contents of Olivia's purse that were strewn all over the place, and smiled when she picked up something of interest, knowing it must have been interesting, because Olivia tried to get to it off of the ground before Sue got her hands on it.

Sue had picked up a key card, but it wasn't for Olivia's apartment, it was for a hotel. She smiled a wickedly mischievous smile as she stood up and looked at Olivia. "So, is this why you were late?" Sue asked sarcastically, and was shocked when she heard Olivia's response.

"I have a lot of neighbors, and I tend to get a little loud sometimes." Olivia added smiling in her own seductive way.

"Why Olivia", Sue added, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow, "were you planning on…getting physical?"


End file.
